Een spel op leven en dood
by Anonymagus
Summary: [COMPLEET] One shot. Harry ontmoet Voldemort in de eindstrijd. Aleen die verliep anders dan gepland.


Harry kwam een kamer binnen die schaars verlicht was met groene toortsen. Het rook er muf, naar natte aarde. Even nam hij de tijd om zijn ogen aan het weinige licht te laten wennen, pas toen zag hij, wie daar met gekruiste armen een eindje verderop stond. "Zo, dus daar ben je dan." zei Voldemort met een monotone stem. "Je gaat eraan Voldemrt!" schreeuwde Harry terwijl hij aanstalten maakte om zijn toverstok te trekken. "Oh en hoe weet jij dat zo zeker?" vroeg Voldemort geamuseerd. "Oh reken maar!" zei Harry zijn hand in zijn toverstokzak stekend. Maar…. Zijn toverstok was verdwenen.

"Waar is mijn stok! Zeg op jij lelijkerd!" schreeuwde Harry. "Oh, dus je bent er niet zo blij mee dat je nu ongewapend voor me staat?" zei Heer Voldemort monotoon "Wat jammer nou, en ik maar denken dat je een eerlijke kans wou om te proberen me te verslaan" Hij grijnsde zijn meest kwaadaardige grijns. "Wat bedoel je, zeg op!" schreeuwde Harry. "Ach jongen, je weet toch zeker wel dat je het nooit van me zult winnen in een tovenaarsduel op leven en dood. Het zou je dood betekenen, en dat zou zonde zijn. Ik dacht, dat het wellicht eerlijker zou zijn als we allebei zonder toverstok duelleerde dan heb je tenminste nog een schijn van een kans" antwoordde Heer voldemort. "Wees duidelijker vuilak!" schreeuwde Harry geërgerd. "Als je daar op staat" zei Lord Voldemort.

Heer Voldemort trok zijn toverstok. Even schrok Harry, hij was bang dat hij meteen de doodsvloek op zich afgevuurd zou krijgen. Maar in plaats van de doodsvloek gebruikte Heer Voldemort een spreuk die Harry niet kende. OP dat moment kwam er een tafel, en twee krukken tevoorschijn. Ze positioneerden zichzelf precies tussen Harry en Voldemort in. Op de tafel stond een opgesteld schaakbord. "En, wat vind je er van?" vroeg Voldemort met zijn monotone stem. "Als je koning Mat staat dan krijg jij de doodsklap. Omgekeerd natuurlijk ook. En? Durf je het aan?"

Harry dacht even na. Hij had best wel het een en ander aan schaakervaring. Natuurlijk, in zijn eerste schooljaar had hij al een moeilijk schaakspel moeten spelen ergens in een kamer onder Zweinstein toen hij en Ron en Hermelien achter professor Krinkel aangingen. Maar ja, toen was Ron er en die is super in schaak. Ja, natuurlijk had hij daarna vaak met Ron geschaakt en op een gegeven moment won hij regelmatig, maar een spel op leven en dood tegen Voldemort….

"Denk er nog maar rustig over na" sprak Heer Voldemort. "Eenmaal gekozen betekent niet meer terug."

"Misschien had voldemort wel gelijk" dacht Harry. Misschien was het inderdaad nogal onwaarschijnlijk dat hij hem zou verslaan in een gewoon tovenaarsduel. "Maar, " vroeg hij zich af "Waarom zou Voldemort daar rekening mee houden. Wat liet hij achterwege? Wat voor voordeel had hij er zelf aan?" "En hoe weet ik zo zeker dat jij het spel niet middels magie manipuleert?" schreewde Harry. "Dat is niet zo moeilijk. Als je akkoord gaat met deze vorm van duel heb ik mijn toverstok niet meer nodig, dus kan ik hem net zo goed door midden breken" antwoorden Heer Voldemort sloom.

"Dat is doortrapt" dacht Harry, "maar wat houd hij achter" Na even te denken vroeg hij achterdochtig, "Vertel, waarom zou je dit doen, wat houd je achter." Voldemort grijnsde maar antwoordde met monotone stem, "Niet jongen, maar er is toch geen kunst voor mij aan om te winnen in een gevecht waarvan het al vast staat dat ik zal winnen hm? Wat is er verkeerd aan om gelijk niveau te spelen hm? Dat zou veel meer een utdaging zijn nietwaar? En de winnaar zou er ook nog eens een beter gevoel van overhouden."

"Ah, dus dat is wat hij wil" dacht Harry. "Hij heeft geen zin om meteen de doodsvloek uit te spreken, dat heeft hij nu al zo vaak gedaan dat het hem begon te vervelen. "Goed dan, ik neem het duel aan" sprak Harry "Weet je het zeker jongen?" vroeg Voldemort. "Ja ik weet het zeker"

Langzaam liep Voldemort naar de kruk aan zijn kant en ging zitten. Harry deed hetzelfde, al was het een beetje stamelend. Voldemort pakte een galjoen uit zijn zak en liet het Harry zien. "Hij is niet betoverd. Wil je hem zelf nog onderzoeken?" vroeg hij. Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Er viel niet zoveel te onderzoeken zonder zijn toverstaf. "Nou, wat zal het zijn, kop, of munt?" vroeg Heer Voldemort. "Munt" sprak Harry.

Heer voldemort gooide de galjoen omhoog en liet die neerkomen op zijn hand. "Goed, het is munt, jij bent wit" terwijl hij dat zei draaide het bord zodat de witte stukken voor Harry kwam te staan. Toen pakte Heer Voldemort zijn toverstok nadrukkelijk en brak die in tweeën. "Mocht ik winnen, dan restaureer ik hem wel weer" sprak hij. "Moet je ook een helft? Dan kan je er tenminste zeker van zijn dat hij niet op de een of andere manier weer in elkaar getoverd word". Harry knikte en stak zijn hand uit. Heer voldemort gaf hem de helft van zijn toverstok, de feniksveer er gebroken uithangen. "Sorry Felix" dacht Harry, voordat hij het ding naast zich op de tafel legde.

"Goed, begin maar" sprak Heer Voldemort. "Pion e2-e4" sprak Harry. Terwijl hij dat zei kwam de pion in beweging. Toen deze klaar met bewegen was zei Heer Voldemort, "Pion e7-e5" "Nou noet ik mijn e pion dekken had Ron me geleerd" dacht Harry voordat hij zei "pion f2-f3" Meteen daarna reageerde Lord voldemort met "Paard b8-c6"

"Even denken" dacht Harry. "Als ik nu die G pion twee stapjes naar voren zet dan is die al gedekt door de F pion. Alleen kan die F pion maar 1 pion tegelijk dekken. Ik zou dus in mijn volgende beurt de G pion moeten dekken met de H pion" Nog even dacht hij hier over na, daarna zei hij "G2-G4" Heer Voldemort grijnsde. "Dat was een domme zet jongen, want nou heb ik je, Dame D8-H4 Schaakmat! Ik had meer van je verwacht."

Een felle groene flits kwam uit het plafond recht boven waar Harry zat. Deze trof Harry op zijn Hoofd, en de jongen viel dood neer. Voldemort pakte de helft van de toverstok die harry op de tafel had neergelegd. Hij deed de stukken tegen elkaar aan en haalde een andere toverstok uit zijn zak. Die van Harry. Hij tikte ermee tegen de stukken van zijn eigen stok en zei "Reparo!" Daarna verdwijnselde hij naar zijn schuilplaats.

Niemand zou ooit nog te weten komen waar Harry Potter was gebleven. Zijn dode lichaam zal langzaam wegrotten in de ondergrondse kamer.


End file.
